Something's Coming
by SweetScarlett97
Summary: Kurt's point of view throughout "Something's Coming." Where he slowly comes to realize that Blaine deserves the part, and that he's okay with that. -Nic


I just couldn't _not_ write this fic. I couldn't even wait for tomorrow, because then I know it would never be done. I wrote this within an hour, and I am a beta-reader and edit on a regular basis. . . I also know how hard it is to edit for yourself, because you see what you think should be there. So, if anyone sees anything, and wants to tell me about it- please do so. Constructive criticism, not flames please- you all know the drill. I would probably bug you about it anyway- I want to improve, so I need to know what I'm doing both right and wrong. I might re-upload this chapter once or twice in the future, because of re-editing; but nothing major- just grammar and stuff. I'm literally half asleep right now, all I have to do is close my eyes for more than a minute, and I'll be gone in the land of dreams. Just an extra thing, but both of my other stories (two in all, not including the one-shot) are on hiatus. So if anybody is reading my Naruto fics, and stumbled upon this one; don't expect me to update anytime soon- I'm lazy and without plot. I love writing though, and I love making people feel emotions through my writing. Please enjoy my fic, and possible review/favorite/etc. I love all of you for clicking on my fic and giving it a chance.

Oh! I found this on Tumblr if anybody's interested. **Red Roses: True love, romantic love, passion. Yellow Roses: Friendship, devotion, apology. Red & Yellow together: Joy, happiness, excitement.**

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Glee; but I'd love to be on it.

* * *

><p><strong>Something's Coming. <strong>

He's amazing. Absolutely magnificent; in character as always, and his _voice_. Could it be any more powerful? Another thing I love about him, he's always pouring all his emotions into his songs.

Blaine Anderson.

My _boyfriend_. I never thought I would ever find someone in Ohio, let along someone so kind and so- so . . . _Blaine_. I don't think I could ever even begin to think of a way to describe him with justice. His voice, his striking beauty, his enthusiasm, his devotion, his personality; everything about him is just wonderful.

It suddenly strikes me that this is the first time I've heard Blaine sing solo- without the accompaniment of teens in blue blazers, or cheerleaders, or even me. I'm so proud of him yet. . .

Just an hour ago I was thinking about how much it _hurt_.

Originally when I heard he was going to be trying out for the part as Tony, I could only think of the word _betrayal_; because that's what he would be doing if he tried out, right? He knew I wanted the part.

I also felt nervous, because deep down I _knew_ that Blaine would be the perfect Tony. I tried to push those traitorous thoughts away though- I _need_ that part if I want to have even the slightest chance of getting into NYADA. I know have the student council president plan too, but _really?_ I would _love_ to win that, but can I? Last year's prom queen polls pretty much summed up what the school thinks of me.

As Blaine belts out his last note I have to stop myself from jumping up and down with joy, or even softly clapping. I don't want him to know I'm watching- not now at least.

With a slight nervous- but hopeful smile, I quietly left as Blaine struggled through his decision concerning whether or not he should try out for the leading role as Tony. There's no reason to watch any further; I know what will happen next, I'm not naïve enough to not see it.

I feel like I'm coming into a whole new realization; something that was right in front of me, and I just didn't care to look.

* * *

><p>When Kurt Hummel got home that night, his thoughts were filled with plans dedicated to two things. One of which was just how he can advertise and prove that he was student council president material. <em>Maybe pins?<em> He thought vaguely, wondering if that cliché would work. Most importantly though, he was thinking about what flower shop he could visit to purchase red and yellow roses.

Something's coming, he could feel it.

* * *

><p>Did you like it? I hope so! ^_^ Thank you all for reading, and if you can, please reviewfavorite/etc.!

-Nic


End file.
